


A concrete angel lit right down upon the grave which swallows fast

by Jolly Camaleonte (ginnyx)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Introspection, M/M, Pre-Slash, Season/Series 04, Stolen Moments
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-17
Updated: 2013-07-17
Packaged: 2017-12-20 11:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/886801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyx/pseuds/Jolly%20Camaleonte
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Destino: tutto deve succedere al momento giusto, nell'attimo perfetto. In greco kairòs.<br/>Realtà: è come essere attaccati a una cometa. Nulla più.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A concrete angel lit right down upon the grave which swallows fast

**Author's Note:**

  * For [remvsg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/remvsg/gifts).



 

 

 

_Destino: tutto deve succedere al momento giusto, nell'attimo perfetto. In greco kairòs._

_Realtà: è come essere attaccati a una cometa. Nulla più._

 

Dean aveva l’Inferno, la Terra e Sam sulle spalle, ma pensava di non avere la forza per reggere –però ci provò.

Castiel aveva le chiavi delle porte del Dubbio, del Paradiso e del Libero Arbitrio nelle mani, ma non credeva di possedere la forza per spalancarle –però ci provò.

 

_Destino: le coincidenze non esistono, sono linee precise, tracciate insieme alle stelle. Nulla può cambiare._

_Realtà_ _: we make it up as we go._

 

Un padre assente.

Un soldato che cerca di essere perfetto.

Una famiglia da proteggere.

 

_Destino: si nasce con una precisa vita, un preciso scopo e precise attitudini atte esclusivamente a esso._

_Realtà: si nasce con ciò che si ha, si vive combattendo per ciò che vuoi che sarà._

 

Anima.

Grazia.

 

_Destino: ognuno possiede il necessario per il suo fato, non può acquisire di più. Solo perdere._

_Realtà: ciò che vedi non è il solo orizzonte. Basta guardare nella direzione giusta._

 

 

La fede.

E non quella disperata e incondizionata verso quel padre mai presente eppure fisso in ogni pensiero.

_Destino: il giorno arriverà e tutto cambierà secondo il disegno._

_Realtà: era un giovedì._

 

Dean non voleva ricordare, Cass non poteva scordarlo.

A renderlo eterno unimpronta di qualcosa di nuovo, fuori da ogni gabbia posta.

L’anima gridava, sgusciava, ma nonostante l’avvolgente opacità del peccato di cui era rivestita, Castiel rimase abbagliato.

E Dean non poteva ricordare, Cass non voleva dimenticare.

**_E le stelle fuggirono stanche._ **

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ***Angolino del cambia-colore***
> 
> (Dedicata a Rem, qui su EFP remvsg. Lei sa perché xD)
> 
> E sono di nuovo qui, ahivoi.
> 
> Questa cosina l’avevo scritta un po’ di tempo fa, ma ho avuto solo ora l’ispirazione per completarla e metterla un po’ a posto.
> 
> Direi di strappare subito il cerotto e incominciare con le note *urla di pietà*
> 
> 1) Il titolo è una frase presa da quella meraviglioserrima canzone che è Cyanide, album Death Magnetic, Metallica. Canzone che, seriamente, è una specie di profezia su Dean 3-4 stagione. Ovviamente ve la consiglio più che caldamente (anche se scrivendo, io ascoltavo The Day That Never Comes, stesso album xD)
> 
> 2) Le porte del Dubbio non sono assolutamente una mia invenzione, ma se vi ricordate vengono citate, ovviamente in senso allegorico, nella quarta stagione proprio in riferimento a Cass.
> 
> 3) Il fatto che Dean non pensi di poter reggere tale peso non è un “pesa troppo quindi non lo faccio”, ma un “pesa troppo per me, io non sono abbastanza per questo ruolo”. Insomma, i soliti problemi d’autostima di Dean, nulla di nuovo xD
> 
> 4) “We make it up as we go” è una di quelle battute che mi ha rubato il cuore, pronunciata precisamente da Cass in Lucifer rising 4x22, riferito a Chuck che sostiene stupito che Cass e Dean non avrebbero dovuto essere lì, non l’aveva predetto. E il Destino? Lo costruiremo strada facendo.
> 
> 5) Ovviamente “padre assente” etc etc sono le cose che Dean e Cass hanno in comune. Padre assente= Dio e John. Soldato che cerca di essere perfetto = proprio loro due, Dean e Cass. Famiglia da proteggere= tutti gli amici dei Winchester e gli angeli.
> 
> 6) Il pezzo “anima. Grazia” so che potrebbe risultare messo a casaccio e un po’ ermetico come significato, ma sono io che non mi so spiegare xD praticamente uno nasce con ciò che ha, giusto? Quindi Dean nasce con un’anima in quanto umano, Cass invece nasce con una Grazia da bravo angioletto. Però nella vita si combatte per ciò che si vuole ottenere, per ciò che noi vorremmo vedere realizzato, o per quello che vorremmo essere, e facendolo acquistiamo anche attitudini, abilità che non ci erano mai state proprie. Cass impara i sentimenti, impara a leggere e a stimare gli umani non solo perché suo padre gliel’ha ordinato, ma perché ci crede veramente, quindi è come se diventasse più umano, quindi2 come se acquisisse un’anima. Dean invece riacquista, come spiegherò nella nota dopo, la fede, perciò si avvicina agli angeli e al loro amore chiuso per Dio, quindi ecco la Grazia, simbolo di ogni forma angelica, poiché parte viva del loro Creatore.
> 
> 7) “Basta guardare nella direzione giusta”, quindi Cass guarda verso Dean e Dean guarda verso Cass, scoprendo una fede nuova, un nuovo modo di vivere, pur rimanendo completamente se stessi. E questo penso sia uno dei più begli aspetti del loro rapporto. Così infinitamente lontani, così infinitamente vicini. Dean, che aveva perso tutto, la fede in suo fratello (un demone, Sam!), in suo padre, in Dio non aveva neanche fatto in tempo a svilupparla, trova Cass. Cass, un essere sovrannaturale, un angelo! Roba a cui lui da la caccia da tutta la vita, roba che lui ritiene inumana, che andrebbe solo sterminata. Eppure.
> 
> 8) “Era un giovedì”. Non penso che ci sia bisogno che vi ricordi che Castiel sia l’angelo del Giovedì, ma forse che il giorno del salvataggio (non mi ricordo più se è vero o se è una cosa fanon xD) è proprio un giovedì.
> 
> 9) “Dean non voleva ricordava, Cass non poteva scordarlo” qui volevo mettere a contrasto la natura umana e quell'angelica. Ossia Dean non vuole ricordare l’Inferno, lo fa stare troppo male, quindi decide in prima persona di tentare di far finta di niente. Cass invece non può scordarlo perché è un angelo, e gli angeli non scordano, non sono stati creati per farlo, lui non è che sceglie di ricordare. Mentre l’ultima frase “Dean non poteva ricordare, Cass non voleva dimenticare” avviene un cambiamento: Dean, in quanto umano non può ricordare il salvataggio angelico, è una legge della “natura”, ma Cass qui decide di non dimenticare mai tale avvenimento, lo decide proprio lui, nessun ordine, nessuna natura angelica.
> 
> 10) “E le stelle fuggirono stanche” si riferisce al passaggio prima, dove è detto che come costellazioni sono disegnate, sono disegnati anche i destini, ma qui le stelle, seppur stanche, fuggono, rompono ogni disegno, creano nuovi disegni da loro stesse decisi.


End file.
